


Kisses for Clothes, anyone?

by luckinagi



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Comfort hc go brrr, Domestic KamuKoma!!, Fluff, Fluffy, Kamukura has one soft spot, Kamukura is willing to pay that ransom, Komaeda holds clothes for ransom, Nonbinary Izuru, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and that's Komaeda, author has had rlly bad writers block, i love them, its just rlly fluffy kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckinagi/pseuds/luckinagi
Summary: Komaeda likes to hold Kamukura's clothes for ransom in the mornings. Kamukura expects this.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Kisses for Clothes, anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooo!! i'm sorry that i don't post for months at a time... ehehe... um... i currently have over a hundred drafts that i've never finished or cared to post, and with school, it's been a bit of a tight schedule. take this short, lil fluff fic as an apologies for my absence!

There are some things about Kamukura only Komaeda knows. Many of those being related to their interests, what they find cute, the list could go on.

A specific, small thing Komaeda knows about them, is that Kamukura is a softie for Komaeda, and only Komaeda.

It makes him quite happy, to put it bluntly. It also means he can get away with many, many things. 

"Nagito, where's my blazer?" Kamukura calls from the other room. They're trying to get ready for work, and their boyfriend isn't even out of bed yet.

"I don't know, where did you last have it?" Komaeda feigns innocence, of course he does. He's holding the blazer for ransom. The payment is simple, a kiss.

"It was sitting out. Did you move it?"

"Mayyybe!" 

Soon enough, Komaeda can hear footsteps towards the shared room they have, and grins to himself.

He has Kamukura's blazer wrapped around his shoulders as he sits up in bed. He was serious about holding it for ransom.

Kamukura just stands in the doorway, eyeing Komaeda, "You have it." They don't sound the slightest bit surprised.

"Indeed I do!" Komaeda knows the grin plastered on his face is enough to be shit-eating.

Kamukura walks closer, "Give it."

"Let me think! Mmm..." He pretends to think for a moment. "No."

"No?"

"Nope! You can't have it. It's mine."

"Nagito, I need to go to work-" They try to reach for the blazer, and Komaeda shifts away.

"Ah! No. I said it's mine! However... You can pay a price!"

Kamukura sighs, "What's the price?"

"A kiss! Just one, and I'll let you have it!"

"Fine. I'll pay the price."

Komaeda smiles as Kamukura tilts his head up, bringing him in for a kiss. Komaeda can't help but to fumble for Kamukura's tie and pull them closer.

Komaeda must have enjoyed the kiss a bit too much, because when he pulls away, Kamukura has already re-gained ownership of the blazer.

"Thank you, bunny." They press a kiss to Komaeda's forehead as they pull on their blazer.

"You're welcome! Now, don't you have to go to work?"

**Author's Note:**

> that's about that! i'm sorry, it's much shorter than my usual works. i'm trying to work on some longer length works, along with my own original book ^^ keyword, trying. writer's block is a bitch.


End file.
